Just A Maybe
by Behind The Screen It Falls
Summary: Lovino won't let Antonio ask him a long awaited question, but will Antonio just go against Lovi's will and ask him anyway? Gakuen!AU Spamano fluffy oneshot!


**A/n: Heyy I'm back! My old computer's been delaying my typing process and life's been anything but relaxing! But anyway, here's a little Spamano one-shot based on an rp I did :3 I don't own Hetalia but please review!**

8:55am.

_Shit. _Lovino thought as he stomped out of the front door of his house, letting the crisp morning breeze just wisp past his face. He had just six minutes before he was late to class. Math class, nonetheless- the one class Lovino hated with a burning passion since it was so confusing. And its not like that old fart of a teacher made it any better.

He was just so excited to get to school.

Furiously stomping to his bicycle, he secured his messenger bag strap across his chest before jumping on the old, red, hunk of metal and pedaling his anger down the street. Every time he pushed down that pedal, he was blowing off more and more steam, and his scowl remaining on his face the entire duration of the ride. Once the school began growing closer and closer to him from the distance, his anger was slowly starting to dissolve and his heart rate only thumping because he was biking so fast.

And whom does he see?

None other than Antonio, who was anxiously waiting in front of the school door, eyes darting around in search of someone. Lovino immediately suspected it was himself. _You've got to be fucking kidding me; _Lovino sighed with his pounding heart and began to chain up his bike at the gate. _There has to be a way around speaking to that bastard! _However, he slowly approached the school while devising a plan, knowing that he had no other choice but to walk near him.

_Fuck…umm…_ He internally panicked. _I just have to act like I don't notice him!_ As he began to head up the school steps, he avoided the bright green eyes that attached themselves to him. He chose to give him a cold shoulder, walking right past him sharply like a burst of winter wind. With his head down, Lovino smirked slightly; glad that his thumping heart couldn't be heard through his chest.

"Hey, Lovi!"

The tiny cress of a smirk that once lay on Lovino's face had faded in a single instant, as he turned slowly to face the Spaniard. "What? I'm already about twenty fucking minutes late!"

There it was. That cute smile that made Lovino melt. He just stood, silently, trying to remain as stern as possible and not blush in this uncomfortable tableau. Meanwhile, Antonio was just taking his sweet time, fiddling with his fingers and starting to blush up a bit-it took him a few stutters before he actually spoke.

"I-I wanna ask you something important-"

"Can't you ask me later, bastard? I need to get to class!" Lovino yelled as he quickly turned around and briskly walked to class. But Antonio remained on his trail, lagging only a few feet behind. He could just imagine the disheartened look on Antonio's face without having to look back at it, which hurt him inside. He didn't like to hurt Antonio, but it was the only way he could save himself from the burden of loving him.

That scowl of his returned as he loudly entered the classroom, where all students looked up to stare at him from their seats. "Sorry." He grumbled, clattering to his seat. "I'm late, it's been crazy this morning." Some Italian swears could be heard under his breath as he pulled out his books and took a glance at the empty seat in front of him. A few rows down, he caught Elizaveta's glance as she wriggled her phone under her desk with a wink.

Lovino just rolled his eyes and went back to his work, but proceeded to glance at the empty seat in front of him every few minutes. That seat, however, wasn't empty for long.

"A-Ah…S-sorry guys! I didn't mean to be late…" He pathetically giggled before jumping quickly to his seat and beginning to work on his problems. One by one, the students resumed their activities and shifted their focus away from him.

Well, everyone except Lovino, whose stare lasted much longer than it, was welcomed to, as he began to stare at his messy brown hair. They was it was gently tousled…Lovino wished to reach out and rub his hands through it and feel the silky greatness between his fingers. He continued to scan him down, realizing Antonio was quite strong, and had a really…sexy body. _Damn, Antonio looks real…real good…. I-I want to-_

In a spaced out gaze, Lovino didn't even recognize his thoughts until he was snapped back to reality by the light buzz of his phone in his pocket. Slyly, he slid it out of his pockets to see who had text him.

_Sender: Elizaveta_

_Subject: ;)_

_just go for him already! I know you want him~_

Shoving his phone back in his pocket, he shot a giggling Elizaveta a nasty, snarling glare, before returning to his work. But just as he was getting focused, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Antonio slipping his phone out to check it.

_Sender: Gilbert_

_Subject: DUUUUDDEE_

_lovi was so checking you out now- i would use it as an excuse to fuck him LOL_

In response to Antonio's blushing face, Gilbert just cocked one eyebrow and snickered to himself as the bell rang. _About time! _Lovino thought with a red face as he darted out of the classroom, his stuff overflowing from his bag and unwillingly creeping out. This was his typical escape of every class Lovino had that day, and by the time lunch rolled around, he had hoped that Antonio had given up, and it was safe to associate himself with his brother, Ludwig, Francis, Gilbert, and Elizaveta.

Boy, was he wrong.

All day Antonio had been pursuing Lovino, itching to get his question off of his chest. He had to tell him-by now he had procrastinated too much.

"Veee~" Feliciano chimed after a mouthful of pasta. "I really do love homemade pasta~ Right, Lovino?"

Lovino grunted in reply, and everyone had already caught on that he was in a sour mood, more so than usual.

"Hey, Ludwig, why don't you try some?" Shoving some pasta into the embarrassed German's face, all of the other's laughed at how cute those two lovers were acting. Elizaveta, however, whispered into Lovino's ear.

"So? Did you talk to him yet?"

"No." He quietly replied through a forkful of pasta. "And I'm not planning on seeing him anytime soon, that damn-"

"Lovino Vargas…" Antonio hissed, causing Lovino to choke on the large swirl of pasta noodles hanging out of his mouth. He tilted his head up to find Antonio's angry face frowning down at him.

"What?" Lovino said as he slurped the noodles down his throat. The only reply that he got was a sharp grab at his school-uniform sweater collar and a pull, which lifted him out of his seat. "H-HEY!" He began to squirm in Antonio's grasp, but unable to ever break free. "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!"

"…No." Antonio growled as he dragged him away from the speechless group and towards a lone tree in the near distance, standing the stubborn Italian under it, along with him. Under the broad branches shady shadow, Lovino began to fix up his lopsided uniform.

"Dammit, Antonio, why'd you have to go and fuck up my sweater?"

"Lovi…" His voice was sad and soulless, a complete switch from his tone just a few moments ago. "Why did you avoid me all day?" This made Lovino look up from his clothing to give Antonio a small blank stare.

"I-I didn't avoid you! I just didn't see you!"

"You were avoiding me…."

"N-No I wasn't!"

"…Yes you were."

"I said I wasn't, Dammit!"

"Well, you're lying."

"N-No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"ALRIGHT YES I AM!" Lovino had reached a boiling point. "I avoided you, alright?"

Antonio's face filled with more shame as he glanced down and began to mumble. "I really wanted to ask you something for the longest time, but if I'm not worth your attention-"

"Dammit," Lovino sighed. "I-I just, I didn't mean it that way…wh-why not just ask me now…?" Like a beam of summery sunshine, Antonio looked at Lovino with a newfound grin. Lovino found his energy something to be commended.

"Well, do you wanna go to prom with me? 'Cause I think I'm in love with you!"

"….What?"

"Can I take you to prom?" His voice was giddy and confident. _He can't be serious! _Lovino internally scoffed _O-Or can he? Is he just fucking around with me?_

Lovino was having a hard time actually letting these words go through his thick head, as he stared at Antonio's flawless body that made him feel insignificant and warm on the inside when he found his arms seemingly unnoticeably wrapped around him. He began to think about how obvious Antonio has always been, dragging him everywhere and stay by his side, stick up for him whenever he would get into agreements, and even hug him almost all the time. But Lovino had never been loved before, not by someone other than family, and even then he was always hidden behind his brother's shadow. He never knew that Antonio was being more than friendly, being the stubborn kid he always was, he never realized that Antonio felt the same way as him. By the time the shock was truly settling in deeper and deeper, Antonio's gorgeous eyes were so close to Lovino's, and their bodies were as well. So close, that they could feel each other's nervous energy radiating from each other and bouncing between them, beating fiercely like the pounding of their hearts, striving for the other's love.

"W-Well?"

Lovino couldn't bring himself to speak except for a few stutters of surprise. A guy? He wondered about how different that would be for him…After all, Antonio had been the only guy he's looked at in such a way, and was still struggling to decide where his heart belonged.

"I….Well…" He took a moment to examine the boy so close to him with a sigh. "…You're not bad."

"…" Antonio's cheery expression dimmed as he stood in a stunned silence. "Oh…" His face tilted downwards, veering away from Lovino's shoes slightly, brimmed with disappointment.

That is, until Lovino brought his hand to tilt Antonio's chin up and kiss those unsuspecting lips tenderly. Antonio's sad eyes jolted with energy at the mere connection, and it wasn't too long before he began to kiss back, his kiss slightly more experienced and passionate at Lovino's lips. It was exhilarating, the spark between them-strong enough to light every last lamp in the world. Antonio's hand was soon wrapped around Lovino's lower waist, verging onto the territory of his hips, while Lovino's soon draped themselves over his shoulder.

Pulling away softly, Antonio smirked at a red faced Lovino, seeming to be in doubt and overall embarrassment about his actions. "Lovi, I didn't know you had that in you~"

"You make it seem like that was m-my first kiss, idiot!"

"Well was it?"

He gulped. "N-No."

"That's a lie.'

"SH-SHUT UP DAMMIT!" His blush darkened in shade as he sighed. "W-With a guy it was…" This only made Antonio smile and bring his other arm to match the other's position on Lovino's body.

"That's ok! I'm glad I was your first~. So will you go with me? Even though I'm only 'not bad'?"

At this he tried to wriggle free while responded, breaking free a few moments after he finished speaking. "I-I don't k-know ok? M-Maybe! I-It's a maybe ok?" He huffed a foot away from Antonio. "Now can I go finish my lunch?"

Antonio nodded as Lovino had already begun to storm back to the table, but that didn't stop Antonio from catching up to him to slink an arm around his shoulder. It was constantly brushed aside, but remained for just long enough for their friends to see, whom were all giggling in their direction.

The two didn't need to explain anything, and soon realized that, because their friends could see everything from where they were sitting.

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^w^**


End file.
